Benutzer:Chainpaw/Über Mich
Über Mich Ich bin ein 14 jähriges Mädchen, das auf ein Gymnasium geht. Ich bin vor etwa zwei Jahr zum Warrior Cats - Fan geworden, da es mir schon soviele empfohlen haben und ich endlich mich dazu bewegen konnte es zu lesen. Jetzt ist es mein absolutes Lieblingsbuch zusammen mit Die Tribute von Panem :D Leider haben mich die Bücher ab Verbannt nicht mehr mitgerissen, sodass ich aufgegeben habe, mich zu zwingen sie zu lesen. Mein Lieblingsfilm ist wie man vielleicht schließen kann'' Die Tribute von Panem'', genauso wie Mit dir an meiner Seite und Transformers. Meine Lieblingsserien sind How i met your mother, Two an a half men, The big bang theory und Scrubs. Ich liebe ausergewöhnliche Spitznamen, hasse es aber wenn man mir nach macht -.-, was aber einfach noch zu oft vorkommt. Ich liebe vorallem die Musik, Lieblingslieder ändern sich sehr oft :D. Mein Lieblingsverein ist Bayern München *-* <3333333333333333333 Mein Vorbild: *''' Manuel Neuer <3 *Oliver Kahn <3 *Hans-Jörg Butt <3 '''Sabine Lisicki sie hat mir gezeigt, dass man kämpfen soll. Auch wenn Alles schon verloren scheint, kann man es noch schaffen. Man braucht nur die Kraft, den Willen und Hoffnung. Die Kraft hat jeder Mensch, den Willen ist leicht, zu erfassen, nur die Hoffnung verliert man schnell, auch wenn die Hoffnung zu letzt stirbt. Man muss es versuchen und dann kann man alles schaffen. Ich spiele gerne Zelda, Pokemon und Final-Fantasy :3 Mein Siggi http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KqkJjmdeKBw Gronkh ist ein stinkender Penner, der beatboxed?? Oo Nein! Doch?! xD 7:17... http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vzMHad8YJ7E Ich gucke so gerne Harveys ne..ehm Chaos auf deponia? Harveys... neue Augen? 14:26 ich glaube Poki mag Gronkh^^ Ich liebe Gronkh *_* 500 Bearbeitungen *-* ''09.03.2013'' 600 Bearbeitungen '':3'' 14.03.2013 700 Bearbeitungen '':D'' 25.03.2013 800 Bearbeitungen ''':/ ''30.03.2013 ''Warum kann ich mich darüber nicht freuen? ;( '''900 Bearbeitungen ''^^ 12.04.2012 Whoop Whoop '''1.000 Bearbeitungen '*___* *sabber* 14.04.2013 1.100 Bearbeitungen ''xD 21.04.2013 Ohman, da hat man 1.100 Bearbeitungen geschafft und checkt es noch nicht einmal. '''1.200 Bearbeitungen' :P 30.04.2013 '' '''1.300 Bearbeitungen '^~^ 01.05.2013 1.400 Bearbeitungen *+* 04.05.2013 1.500 Bearbeitungen ''*r* 05.05.2013'' 1.600 Bearbeitungen '':'D 08.05.2013'' 1.700 Bearbeitungen ''*p* 11.05.2013 An meinem Geburtstag*-*'' 1.800 Bearbeitungen ''*l* 15.05.2013'' 1.900 Bearbeitungen 'o' 17.05.2013 2.000 Bearbeitungen ''°-° 18.05.2013 Ohman... solangsam gehen mir die smiley aus ._.'' 2.100 Bearbeitungen '':u 20.05.2013'' 2.200 Bearbeitungen '':ü 22.05.2013'' 2.300 Bearbeitungen '':v 26.05.2013'' 2.400 Bearbeitungen *,* 31.05.2013 2.500 Bearbeitungen ''"~" 07.06.2013'' 2.600 Bearbeitungen ''"."'' 13.06.2013 2.700 Bearbeitungen u' 16.06.2013'' '''2.800 Bearbeitungen ''°u° 21.06.2013'' 2.900 Bearbeitungen ''°+° 22.06.2013'' 3.000 Bearbeitungen ''°v° 28.06.2013'' 3.100 Bearbeitungen 3.200 Bearbeitungen 3.300 Bearbeitungen 3.400 Bearbeitungen ''16.07.2013'' 3.600 Bearbeitungen ''24.07.2013'' Fakten über mich *Leicht reizbar *hab immer eine Kettensäge bei mir *Fc Bayern Fan *kein normales Mädchen *Klebe gerne leute zusammen *Ich seh auch mal hinter die Dinge *Idiotisch *Kindisch *Hilfsbereit *Dickköpfig *benutze relativ oft das Wort eigentlich ''und ''ja und, nicht umbedingt *Ich habe Weiss in rosa gekauft *-* *HIMYM Fan *öfters genervt *Meinungsstark *mache <4/<5 statt <3 *vergesslich *zeigt ihre Gefühle meist nicht offen Meine Wikis Meine jetzigen Pojekte *Final Fantasy (normale Userin) *Warrior Cats (Rollback) *Minecraft (Admin) Wikis, in denen ich nicht mehr arbeite *Erfindungs (Admin) *Dork Diaries (Gründer) *Kitty (normaler User) *Zalda (normaler User) *Warrior Cats Erindungs (normaler User) *FC Bayern München (Gründer) Bei Problemen *Community (normaler User) Andere Seiten, bei denen ich bin *http://www.facebook.com ~ Nur auf Anfrage und wenn ich diese Person auch wirklich gut kenne *http://www.deviantart.com ~ Chainpaw Spezialgebiete~To Do *Cats of the Clans **Barley **Birdflight **Bluestar ~vervollständigen **Boulder **Brindleface **Cinderpelt **Cloudstar **Crowfeather'' ~ vervollständigen'' **Darkstripe **Dustpelt **Echosong **Feathertail **Fuzz **Gorseclaw **Graypool **Heatherpaw **Ice **Leafstar **Lionblaze **Littlecloud **Midnight **Mistyfoot **Mudclaw **Mudfur **Nightstar **Oakheart **Onestar **Princess **Ravenpaw **Redtail **Raggedstar **Runningwind **Sharpclaw (WC) **Skywatcher **Smudge **Snake **Squirrelflight **Stonefur **Stormfur **Swiftpaw **Tallstar ~ vervollständigen **Tawnypelt **Thistleclaw **Tigerstar **Whitestorm'' '' **Yellowfang *Battle of the Clans *Secret of the Clans Was ich bin #Ein Süßwarenherrsteller, vorallem von Schokolade und Kaugummi. Ich bin in den Niederlanden, Finnland und Schweden Marktführer im Kaugummi-, Pastillen and Süßwarenmark und gehöre in Italien, Frankreich, Belgien, Deutschland, Dänemark, Norwegen, dem Vereinigten Königreich und Polen jeweils zu den größten Unternehmen in diesen Bereichen. Auf dem Schokoladensektor habe ich sogar in Finnland und im Süßstoffmarkt in Italien bedeutende Marktanteile(Ich hoffe mal, dass das gut ist). #Ein Album #Eine Firma für was weiß ich #Eine Maßeinheit in der Länge,die Kettenlänge (hört sich doch cool an :D) #Ein Häufchen Elend ._. #Eine Nervensäge #dumm (nach Aussage meiner Klasse) #geiler fliegender Rasenmäher :3 Testwörter :D *tstet - Nur noch *taxifahrerbetzelkragenhummerseitegabels - nicht mehr, doch ich mag das Wort :D und es darf nicht in vergessenheit geraten! Zitate Sprüche *''I Put My Heart Into A Cage Of My Frozen Tears, So That Nobody Can Hurt It Anymore...'' *''Without Tears The Soul Haven´t Got A Rainbow.'' *''That Are Tears That Say To You That I Cant Go On Anymore. Tears That Say I Don´t Want Anymore. Tears That Say Goodbye. But Look... TheTears Say : I Need You!'' *''There Is A Reason That We Cant Forget Painful Reminder. They Help Us That We Don´t Do Mistake That We Have Made In Our Life Again And Again.'' *''Thank You That You Have Broken My Heart. Now I Know That I Have One.'' *''Say A Person As Often As You Can, That You Loved Him. Because The Day Will Come Where It Is Too Late...'' *''Eyeless Because My Tears Washed My Eyes Away...'' *''Sometimes It Is Hard To Release But The Day Will Come Where You Will Be So Much Aware That You Ask Yourself How Could You Hold On So Long.'' *''Es wird der Tag kommen, an dem alles besser wird, doch davor muss ein harter Weg auf sich genommen werden.'' *''Mir ist egal, was andere über mich denken und ich werde mich wegen anderen nicht ändern. Ich bin wundervoll.'' *''Auch wenn es auf den ersten Blick wundervoll aussieht, kann es sich beim zweiten Blick ändern.'' *''Fallen ist schwer, doch besser als auf einem harten Boden aufzuschlagen.'' *''Starke Mädchen stehen auf, nachdem sie am Boden sind, schwache Mädchen schubsen andere Mädchen zu Boden.'' *''Erst in harten Zeiten zeigt sich, wer deine wahren Freunde sind.'' *''Die besten Dinge im Leben kosten nichts. '' *''Glaube an Träume, vielleicht werden sie ja wahr.'' *''Sei stark, egal was passiert. Geb dich nicht auf, nur weil irgentso ein(e) ****** etwas sagt. '' *''Birds can fly away, but you are here and cant fly away. So fight til the end.'' *''Hass, Schmerz und Trauer. Sie machen dich stärker. '' *''Ich bin nicht die Schönste, nicht die Klügste oder Lauteste, auch nicht die Lustigste und schon garnicht perfekt. Aber ich habe einen besseren Charakter als du.'' *''There will be the day, where i shine at the sky in the night. '' *''Schuhe machen glücklich. Frag Cindarella'' *''Jedem dem du vertraust, drückst du ein Schwert in die Hand, mit dem er dich entweger verteidigen oder vernichten kann.'' *''Menschen lügen, betrügen und fallen dir in den Rücken. Es gibt Menschen, die dich benutzen und dich nicht lieben, auch wenn sie sagen, dass die es nicht tun. Aber du darfst nicht zulassen, dass die der Grund sind, warum du aufhörst dein Leben zu mögen. Denn es gibt Menschen da draußen, die dich wirklich lieben und alles dafür tun würden, dass du nie verletzt wirst. Deine Aufgabe ist es, diese Menschen zu finden und sie für immer in deinem Leben zu behalten.'' *''Es ist komisch ... wir ignorieren die, die uns wollen. Wir wollen die, die uns ignorieren. Lieben die, die uns verletzen. Und verletzen die, die uns am meisten lieben.'' *''Ich habe schon mla Lust, jemanden zu treffen. Mit einem Stein oder so...'' Gründe zu gehen~~Bye Chat... Forever ._. Hier werde ich jetzt Gründe aufzählen, die mich zum Gehen bewegen können. Ich hoffe, dass es nicht mehr werden, da es jetzt sowieso schon genug sind ._. SIe können auch zeigen, dass ihr mir Gründe gibt und man kann nicht mehr sagen, dass ich keinen Grund hätte. #Ignorieren #Nachmachen #Prahlen #bestimmter User #Namensänderung -.- #Freunde verlieren/wegenommen #Werde von sogenannten "Freunden" vergessen und die wissen noch nicht mal, dass wir Freunde sind. Hallo??! #Aus einem Grund, den ich hier jetzt nicht erwähnen will #Wegen zwei sogenanntetn "besten Freunden" so belogen und hinter gangen... #Dieser Hass o.e #Er wird immer größer o.e #Verletzt, missachtet, gehasst, getreten, geschlagen, betrogen, verarscht... #Der ganze Chat zerfällt #Noch ein weitere anonyme Grund #Es wird immer schlimmer #*seufz* #Könnt ihr es mir nicht direkt sagen? #... #Wow, ihr gebt mir schon 19 Gründe, warum ich gehen sollte.... und es werden bestimmt auch nocht mehr. #Warum... Warum bin ich überhaupt noch hier? #o.e... wie... wieso ich #Ich habe es eigentlich schon gewusst... Doch, dass es wahr wird... enttäuschend... sehr sehr entäuschend #Wow der 14 Grund zu einem Überthema o.e #und da ist schon der 15... #-.- #Schmerz, verachtung, trauer #Auf das hab ich langsam kein Boch mehr >.< #....... o.e #i hate it #yay der 30 .-. #es wird zu viel #Zufall? Nein -.- #O.M.G Oo -.- #es war doch so schön #auffälliger gehts doch nicht ? o.o #ehmmm... Aua? #da ist es wieder.... #Ihr schafft es am Ende tatsächlich noch -. #Und das gibt mir den Rest.... -.--.- #Oh God, Why #Und es wird immer schlimmer #Was ist hier eigentlich passiert #?auffällig? #unglaublich;( #grrr -.- #war ja so klar... :( #au :(... #Das T.T... tut T.T.... WEH T.T #Hart... sehr sehr Hart #Gibt es dazu noch etwas zu sagen? #schön das zu wissen... #Ich weiß genau, was du da tust und ich würde dir raten, das mal net so auffällig zu machen -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- #Das finde ich jetzt aber wirklich unverschämt >:(